


A Tahmon Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [32]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahmon Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely not about shipping.

            The pressure on his forehead increases.

            The mask flashes before him, looms, grows and stretches until it is all his vision, surrounding him and choking him.

            The thumb shifts and warps to a hand around his throat, a rope around his wrists, gloved hands grasping his wrists and pulling his arms out his shoulders out the sockets screaming.

            “Wait.”

            “Please.”

            “Don’t do this.”

            “Just please don’t take my _bending_.”

            The world stretches and the air is stolen from his lungs and it takes him far longer than it should to realize that it is water his air has been replaced with.

            “It only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity.”

            Jolted, conscious, even with his eyes open and his room slowly spinning to a halt around him, the nightmare wracks his body and he wonders, desperately, if this is what Ming sees when he stays awake at night.

            If this is what drove Shaozu to leave.


End file.
